What is it about her? I love her? Demons dont love
by forgotten-voice-of-reason
Summary: Kikyou and Sesshomaru, something about her. SHe interests him. So she is allowed to travel with them. What can happen between the two cold hearted beings. Love, hate, fun times throwing rocks? edited the early chaptersstarted writing again
1. I promise to kill Naraku

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru trotted down the road Rin clinging to his leg. "We'll rest here." He glanced back at Jaken who was sitting down.

Sesshomaru began walking off. "Master Sesshoumaru, where are you going?"

"To get food" Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly.

"Ah, um yes." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru was walking when he saw a miko staring at the moon on a hill. The moons pale surface seemed to reflect in her saddened eyes.

She suddenly turned around obviously sensing something. "Who's there, show yourself!" Kikyo said pulling out her bow and arrow. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and glanced calmly at her weapons.

Kikyo slowly put it away and stepped forward. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Kikyo, seeming weak,(lack of souls I guess) stumbled and fell off the hill and into Sesshomaru who caught her easily. Sesshomaru said nothing but his raised eye brow as was enough mocking Kikyo needed.

Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru her face turning bright red as he continued to hold her.

Kikyo's pov-

'Why is Sesshoumaru staring at me like that?' Kikyo thought glancing away then back at Sesshomaru.

"Pitiful human, can't even walk straight." Sesshomaru mused dropping Kikyo. 'Why'd he drop me? Aside from the fact I wasn't moving…' Kikyo thought menally scolding herself for her stupid expressions.. Sesshomaru began to walk away back toward Rin and Jaken.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked getting up and pushing the dirt off her outfit.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance back. "It's none of _your_ concern." He replied icily.

"Well, then bye." Kikyo said turning back to the moon, slightly upset that she'd soon be alone. Although she couldn't say that Sesshomaru was very good company.

Sesshomaru turned over and stared at her, apparently wondering why she seemed to care one minute, and toss him out of her thoughts the next. 'He's staring at me again, great I look really graceful today.' She sighed as she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru's pov-

'Why is it that this human wench intrigues me so much? Her eyes, they're so sad, almost like they shed invisible tears.' Sesshomaru thought with pity.

"Tell me wench, why are you so miserable." He asked rudely.

Kikyo was silent for a minute. "Why ask? It's not as if a lord like you really cares." She said turning around to face him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Only narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I have any reason to be happy anyway." Kikyo replied a small smile.

'Hm, I almost feel bad for her'

"InuYasha…" Kikyo began "I'm sad, because of InuYasha."

"You mean my idiot half brother? Who doesn't hate him?" Sesshomaru asked a small unoticable smirk spreading across his face.

"I don't hate him…I love him…" Kikyo said taking her hands and clasping them together.

Sesshomaru looked up his smirk gone. 'What a fool! How could anyone love _him_?'

"But…He only loves Kagome. So, I feel sad." Kikyo said a sighing and looking towards the ground. She looked at. "But a demon like you wouldnt' understand that."

Sesshomaru stayed in his place. His own way of telling her to continue was to tell her nothing at all. ANd she seemed to understand that.

"InuYasha is in love with my own reincarnation! Kagome…" She said angrily. "Kagome has stolen at least half my soul. To keep myself alive I must feed on dead Maidens souls…" Kikyo explained.

"Why live then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I want to have my revenge on Naraku, the half demon that tricked InuYasha and me to betray each other." Kikyo said looking away again.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze. "Then, I will kill Naraku"


	2. I'm here so you can leave

Chapter 2

Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru for a few moments before he nodded to her and began walking away. She blinked unsure of what the nod meant but she decided that she'd follow him, neither spoke a word.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" There's a human girl behind you!" Jaken wailed pointing his two headed staff at Kikyo as they approached.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said warningly. He glanced at the rather confused looking Kikyo and continued walking over to where Rin was sitting.

"But m' lord!" Jaken said pointing again at Kikyo in despare.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken and turned to Kikyo. "Rin, this is Kikyo. She is staying the night with us." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled broadly. "A new friend!" She said happily.

Kikyo smiled slightly and sat down next to Rin. "So, you are Rin?" She said trying to strike up an interesting conversation.

Rin glanced at Kikyo then Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had sat down and went to sleep "Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked Kikyo.

Kikyo blushed and shook her head. "I barley know him." Kikyo said smiling.

"But he likes you, right?" Rin asked.

"I don't think so, he just feels sorry for me." Kikyo answered trying to get off the subject.

"I can hear you." Sesshomaru said calmly only a few feet away.

Kikyo blushed as Rin giggled. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" She said smiling at Rin who nodded.

Over the night Kikyo was faintly aware of Sesshomaru's stares. He'd been glaring at her for must of the night. She couldn't decide whether it was hate or just curiosity. Either way though she wasn't too crazy of his looks.

-Sesshomaru's pov-

'Why am I so intrigued by this, _human_? Sesshoumaru asked himself. He continued to stare somewhat angry of her being there. Is she different from some humans?'

'What am I thinking! I hate humans, **all **humans.'

Sesshoumaru got up and walked off into the forest.

Kikyo glanced up at him as he left. She waited for a while and then went after him. "Sesshomaru!" She said chasing after him. "You aren't leaving are you?" She asked.

He nodded calmly.

"What? Well what about Rin? And Jaken, and…your promise!" Kikyo asked angrily. "You're just going to turn you back on that little girl and leave her to die? You don't care about that toad who looks up to you and respects you so much?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He looked down into her eyes, they were full of hurt and sorrow. "Yes." He finally answered and continued walking.

"You can't leave that little girl to die!" Kikyo snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do. That girl is only human. Why would she matter to me."

"Fine what about Jaken?"

"What about him?"

"He's served you for how long, he took all your crap, and you're leaving him?"

"He's useless."

"You're the useless one!" Kikyo shouted.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. "What?" He asked seemingly calm.

"You've got the useless sword, the useless followers, the useless time, and you have a useless heart!" Kikyo yelled. "You're as bad as your brother!" She paused and thought for a moment. "No, your worse than InuYasha!" She was glad she didn't live, a living human body might have been crying, but her fake clay one wasn't capable of that. "Idiot!" She yelled and turned around headed off in the closest direction to her.

How dare she compare me to InuYasha! Sesshomaru thought enraged. I should rip her to pieces for that comment! He thought. I could catch up with her…but she's not worth my time.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and began walking back toward Rin and Jaken. He got back just as Rin woke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru–sama!" Rin said joyfully. "Where's Lady Kikyo?" Rin asked looking around.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "She has left."

"But why!" Rin asked sadly. "Will she come back?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Kikyo said walking out from behind a tree smiling a big fake smile.

Sesshomaru glared at her angrily. "Welcome back." Sesshomaru growled. 'She has no right to return here. She was never invited to join us in the first place.

Kikyo returned that glare. Then turned back to Rin with a fake smile. Sesshoumaru sent Jaken off to find food and then Rin went to go pick flowers. (Haha Sesshomaru was supposed to do that last night but I forgot. I guess they starved then…)

Sesshomaru leaned over to Kikyo. "Why'd you come back?" He whispered to her as they both watched Rin.

"Because I couldn't let Rin die!" Kikyo said calmly as she watched Rin.

"Look I'm here so you can leave!" He growled and stood up straight.

Kikyo turned around swiftly to face Sesshomaru. "And why should I trust a demon like you?" She asked loud enough for Rin to hear their conversation.

Rin glanced over.

"Because I came back." Sesshomaru replied ignoring her raise of her voice. Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but Sesshomaru interrupted. "Shut up and leave!" He suddenly said.

Kikyou stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before replying. "Well fine then!" She snapped. She turned to Rin smiling. "Rin, goodbye. It was very nice to meet you!" She turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him a glare, but said nothing so she wouldn't upset Rin, and then she left.


	3. Kikyo I'd never lie to you

Chapter 3

Kikyo walked through the forest all the way cursing Sesshomaru. She stopped suddenly as she realized she had no idea where she was going. She let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes sensing someone.

"Kikyo?" She heard a voice from behind her ask.

"InuYasha…" Kikyo said closing her eyes. 'The one who makes me sad.' She thought. "Get away!" Kikyo snapped.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"Where, where is that wench?" Kikyo asked glancing behind InuYasha to see if she was there.

"Kikyo, I told, I love _you_ not _her_." InuYasha said stepping forward again.

Kikyo shook her head. "All lies…" She said narrowing her eyes at InuYasha.

"Kikyo I…I…I'd never lie to you." InuYasha said stepping forward again. "Just listen!"

"Get away you bastard!" Kikyo shouted and step back numerous times.

Sesshomaru's pov-

Sesshomaru's ears heard Kikyo shouting. "Rin, stay here…" Sesshomaru said standing up

'Why the hell should I care if she's getting eaten or something? Why?' He asked himself as he ran swiftly through the woods. He narrowed his eyes, as he smelt his pathetic half demon brother. "InuYasha…" He growled

Kikyo's pov-

"Get, away…" Kikyo repeated to InuYasha.

"Kikyo…" He said wrapping his arms around her.

Kikyo closed her eyes after a few moments of struggling.

"Kikyo, I love you." InuYasha said tightening his grip on her.

Kikyo was about to give in and return the hug when she heard Sesshomaru. "That's enough." Sesshomaru commanded stepping out from behind a tree.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha growled letting go of Kikyo and stepped in front of her. InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and got ready to fight.

Sesshomaru walked past InuYasha to Kikyo. Sesshomaru picked Kikyo up and carried her away without another word.

"What the hell!" InuYasha wailed. "Put her down, now!" InuYasha commanded.

Sesshomaru turned around. Kikyo had her face against Sesshomaru's shoulder and was completely quiet at this point.

"Kikyo, why, why do you hate me?" InuYasha asked as Sesshomaru walked away with Kikyo.

"Because I love you…" she whispered knowing both Sesshomaru and InuYasha had heard her with their ears.

Sesshoumaru brought Kikyo back with him. "Kikyo-sama!" Rin said excitedly.

"Milord! Why'd you bring that human back!" Jaken wailed.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to Jaken. "Be ready at Sunrise. That's when we start travel." He said setting Kikyo down and walking away.

"Sesshomaru..." Kikyo said quietly. "Thank you."


	4. That's a stupid reason to hate someone

Chapter 4

Kikyo woke up and glanced around. She finally spotted Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree staring at the moon.

"You hate me, don't you?" Kikyo asked stepping over.

"I don't hate you…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Then why do you avoid me, and seem angry around me?" Kikyo demanded.

"It doesn't matter at all." Sesshomaru said bitterly. He looked over at her and saw her glare. He sighed. "Fifty years ago my idiot brother fell in love with some girl who was stupid enough to even like him. I've always hated my brother, and humans, the two of them together…" Sesshomaru began.

Kikyo sat down beside Sesshomaru. "So because InuYasha and I were…in love…?"

"The war that decided the fate of humans and demons, and for once I needed his help. At that time, he was pinned to a tree, with a spell put on him by a miko named Kikyo. You even died because of that weak dog. Pathetic."

"Sesshomaru, I…" Kikyo began as she leaned up against him. "I think…" She began. "I think that's the stupidest reason to hate anyone!" Kikyo said smiling slightly.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the moon emotionlessly. Kikyo began to sit up. Sesshomaru slowly put his arms around her.

Kikyo looked up at him in shock. His eyes were still staring at the moon as if she wasn't even there. Kikyo leaned back up against Sesshomaru and fell asleep.

When Kikyo woke up she noticed Sesshomaru was sitting a far distance from her. He was sitting on a rock throwing pebbles at her. Kikyo sat up and wiped a bounce of pebbles out of her hair. How long has he been doing this? Kikyo thought in her head slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and walked away. Kikyo watched Sesshomaru walk off and blushed a little. "Jerk…" She mumbled slightly.

She looked up at the orange sky. "Sunrise..." She said a sense of calm spread around her, until she noticed that the others were so far ahead of her. She blinked in confusion, and hurried after them.


	5. Ungrateful wench

Kikyo caught up with the others and slowed to a normal pace. "Where are we heading to anyway?" She asked as they walked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is trying to find the guy named Naraku!" Rin said happily, she apparently didn't know much about the situation.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Naraku…what business do you have with Naraku?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get any answer but having to ask anyway.

She had predicted correctly, Sesshomaru merely continued walking. He stopped suddenly; his hand rested on the sword his father left him, the Tenseiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said stopping and looking up at him questioningly.

He glanced back at Kikyo as he drew the sword. He noticed the small, invisible, demons that appeared on those of the dead. He was slightly surprised that they'd be on her, seeing as she was 'the living dead' but he did not show it. He pointed the sword at the demons.

"Sesshomaru. Please, I'd prefer it if you didn't point your weapon at me." She said a fake calmness keeping her from moving or showing any fear.

"Humph." Jaken said. Kikyo looked down at him. "That is not a weapon, it is a healing sword, the sword that brings the dead back to the living. The sword his father left to him." Jaken said talking down to her as if she was the stupidest person in the universe.

"So, then…" Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved an inch. "I could become alive again…" She said looking down. "I don't know if I'd want that…" She said and began muttering.

"I didn't ask if you wanted it." Sesshomaru said slicing the demons that were positioned on her shoulders. He put the Tenseiga back in it's sheath and began walking again.

Kikyo gasped as the color returned to her skin and the blood started to flow in her again. She closed her eyes uncertain of whether or not she wanted this. She had already had a life, and she'd given it up. Did anyone deserve two lives?

"Lady Kikyo, aren't you coming?" Rin asked about ten feet ahead of her.

Kikyo opened her eyes. "Yes." She said walking swiftly to catch up with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. "Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" She asked as soon as she was closer to him.

"Because, I don't want a dead corpse slowing us down." He said coldly.

Kikyo frowned. "I was never slowing you down. You should know I'm better than that." She hissed.

"Woman, you couldn't even walk down a hill, you expect me to think you were strong enough to fight demons, or at least protect Rin from them?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo thought back to the other day when she'd fallen when walking down the hill. It was true, being half dead had taken a toll on her, she hadn't had any souls in a few days and it apparently showed. She no longer would be able to take the souls of the dead maidens, but still, she only had part of her soul. She felt emptier than she did when she was clay. "I'm so confused." She sighed.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all looked over at her questioningly.

"This body I live in, it was made out of clay. Am I still clay? My body has not changed has it? It only has a heart beat in it now…and how can anyone live, on only a fraction of a soul? Because for me to have a whole soul, then that would mean Kagome has returned all of my soul, and I'm sure she has not." She sighed.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully for a moment. "Ungrateful wench." He said suddenly.

"What?" She snapped out of her sorrow and shot Sesshomaru an infuriated glare.

Sesshomaru, being a man of little words began walking away not saying another word. Kikyo stared at him as he walked away. "Ungrateful…?" She asked herself as she began following them slowly. "But, I don't want to be alive…I want to rest…in peace…" She muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru who'd heard only part of that stopped walking. "Rin,." He said and turned his gaze towards a field of flowers. Rin's face lit up and she ran off to it. "We'll _rest_ while Rin plays." He said informing Kikyo but talking to Jaken.

Kikyo nodded and began thinking. InuYasha, he'd gone from hating her, to loving her, to hating her, to loving her reincarnation. For the longest time, she loathed Sesshomaru, when she and InuYasha were almost together it was because InuYasha hated him, and then it was because he looked so similar to InuYasha. And, now somehow she was traveling with the guy she thought to hate, and who she believed hated all humans. She thought about it, being alive again. She could do it, but she just wanted to be in peace.

"Are you done moping?" Sesshomaru asked her obviously irritated.

"I'm not moping." She said looking over at him. She could feel his gave lingering on her. She stood up and narrowed her eyes. "My senses, they seem to have strengthened…" She said walked towards woods located about five feet away from her.

Sesshomaru stood up and was about to follow her when Jaken shouted. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken and saw Rin had a bunch of flowers put together and was trying to get Jaken to let her put the ring of flowers around his head. He stared emotionless then looked over to where Kikyo was a few moments ago, she had traveled into the forest and was out of his sight now. He sat down and decided he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he cared even slightly for her. He would wait until she'd return, then they'd continue on their journey.


	6. Funny thing about living it hurts

Kikyo walked into the woods, she felt Sesshomaru following her but he suddenly stopped. She knew she should have him go with her for this, but she didn't have it in her to stop following the dark aura.

She stopped mid way through the forest. "What? It's gone? The aura, the Shikon jewel… both of them…" She put her head down. "Naraku…where did you go to now?" She sighed. He's making it much to hard to kill him. She frowned as his aura could be sensed again, then couldn't, then could. "Stop playing games!" She yelled taking her bow from her back and readying an arrow in it.

She turned around every few seconds as his presence moved places. "Damn you Naraku." She growled. She closed her eyes and got fed up with this, she pointed her bow and arrow up to the sky and released the arrow. The pink glow followed it to the sky until it disappeared from her sight. She knew how pointless it was, and she had no intentions of getting anywhere by doing this. It was just a way to let out some anger.

She reached back to get another arrow but was cut off by Naraku who grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to a tree.

"What's this? Why Kikyo, it does seem that you've gotten yourself a living body now. How interesting…" He said an evil tone in his voice that made Kikyo nervous.

Despite her nervousness she smirked. She put her hand at his wrist and sent a blast of energy into it. He immediately let go of her throat and jumped backwards. "How nice of you to notice." Kikyo said smirking more confident with him farther away from her.

Naraku looked at Kikyo, slowly. "You must thank Sesshomaru for more. I must say I enjoy this look, so much better." He said.

Kikyo glared at him and went for an arrow, but Naraku only being a couple feet away from her got there first. He threw all the arrows aside smirking as he held one in his hand. "You've got no where to go now…" He said warningly.

"Humph, you should know better than to underestimate me!" Kikyo snapped and began to move when Naraku punched her in the gut.

"Funny thing about living, it hurts…" Naraku laughed as he caught Kikyo with his knee. Then let her roll off of it and hit the ground. "Now that I've got your attention. I've got a bit of a _favor_ to ask."

"Bite me." Kikyo said in return. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the shy clutching her stomach.

"My dear Kikyo," He began and put his foot on her stomach. "You are in _no_ place to be back talking." From the word 'no' he started putting his foot down harder into her stomach. "Understood?" He said a bored tone.

"Screw" Kikyo began then panted. "You" She finished.

She knew that she didn't have much of anything she could do. With her arrows far away there was no easy way to fight. If she used her spiritual powers she'd just tire herself out and have no energy. The only thing she could do is stall. Sesshomaru would have either seen her arrow, or would have gotten tired of waiting for her by now. He should come.

"Well?" Naraku asked.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in defiance. Naraku sighed. "Damned girl. Here's the deal." Naraku said sounded irritated at how defiant she'd been He pulled her up to her feet. "You are going to get Sesshomaru to kill the one called Koga. It shouldn't be hard, after all her did kill Rin. That's all I ask of you." Naraku said.

Kikyo shook her head. "And, what would make me want to help you?" She asked moving her hand to her stomach and holding it tightly closing her eyes tightly.

Naraku noticing how much weaker she'd become after that last blow let her fall back to the ground. "Two reasons, he has three jewel shards in his legs, you are free to have them all until they are the only shards remaining, once you do give them to me you may make your wish with the full jewel. And two, I'll let you live." He smirked.

Kikyo, now on the ground, shook her head. "Oh what a deal…" She said sarcastically. "You might as well kill me, because there is no way I'll help you." She snapped.

"Naraku. Get away from her." Sesshomaru said suddenly only a few feet behind them.

Kikyo couldn't help but smile. She sat up slightly. "It's about time. Trust me, I'm not ungrateful this time." She looked over her shoulder and noticed Sesshomaru's eyes blood red. Kikyo looked over at Naraku and saw him sending Sesshomaru a warning glare.

Kikyo knew Sesshomaru would get hurt if they fought here. So she sucked it up and got to her feet. "Sesshomaru, let's go." She she still holding her stomach as she slowly walked away from Naraku, who, she noticed, was wearing a large grin as if he'd won something they all wanted. Kikyo picked up her bow and arrows and began walking toward camp when Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Weakling." He said, though Kikyo wasn't quite sure if it was directed to her, or Naraku.

Sesshomaru set her down next to the fire once they'd gotten back to their resting spot. She noticed a number of fish roasting over the fire. (OMG! I just realized she's been with them for about three days and not once have they actually eaten woops)

"Well I do hope you're happy!" Jaken yelled at Kikyo. "Because of you, milord had to put his whole journey on hold to go play fetch with you! You've really got some nerve coming back!" He began to rant and rave, either he didn't notice your wounds, or he really didn't care.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyo said turning to the demon. "I'm sorry you had to stop here to rest because I wandered off." She ignored Jaken who was now yelling about how she should be very sorry and what not.

Sesshomaru was quiet for some time, they all ate in silence, and then just sat waiting for something to happen. "You worried, Rin." Sesshomaru finally said calmly.

Kikyo looked at the fire. "I'm sorry…Rin." She glanced up at Sesshomaru, seeing no emotion she stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"I want to find someplace to get a bath. I need to get Naraku's filth off of myself." She said and walked away slowly, partly because she was unsure if she wanted to go, and partly because her stomach was hurting.

Rin started complaining to Sesshomaru under her breath. Sesshomaru sighed and called after Kikyo. "Kikyo, are you terribly hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her as she walked away.

She stopped walking and smiled. "Did Rin force you to say that?" She asked already knowing the little girl did. "Well, _Rin_ I didn't get hurt too bad." She said and continued walking.

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked sensing the bit of tension.

Kikyo surprisingly found a hot spring. She realized at this point that they were very close to her home village. "Perhaps I should visit Kaede." She said getting out of the water only moments after she'd gotten in. She looked at her stomach and noticed a few rather large bruises cover her stomach. She frowned. Bruises. "I couldn't get bruises when I was clay…" She said to herself as she got out of the water and got dressed. She hurried back to Sesshomaru.

He looked over at her noticing that she seemed excited for the first time since they began traveling together. "Well?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"If I am going to be traveling with you, then you'll have to wait longer for your leave because I have to go visit my sister." She said sternly.

Sesshomaru glared at her and her sense of demand. "Then who's to say you're traveling with us?" He asked stubbornly.

"I said if. If I'm not I'll just go. I just wanted you to know. If you'd like…you could all… come with me." She said slowly and uncertainly.

"You expect me to go to the village my pathetic brother lives in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Alright thanks." Kikyo said and hurried off towards her former home.


	7. Because it wasn't all his fault

Kikyo walked through the streets of her former town. Everyone around her waving and saying "Hello Kagome, why the change of clothe." It really upset her. She was about to enter Kaede's hut when she heard InuYasha and Kagome talking.

"InuYasha, I know you love Kikyo. I can't ever hope to change that. But, can't I hope that you can love me too?" Kagome was saying full of sadness and a sense of hope.

Kikyo listened and heard a rustle; she knew they were hugging. "Kagome, I loved Kikyo. But I love you." InuYasha said softly.

"…Loved…" Kikyo said to herself and nodded.

She listened and heard silence. It was killing her. She looked into the small room and saw InuYasha and Kagome in a soft, romantic kiss. She turned and started to walk away in tears.

"Lady Kikyo?" She heard Kaede say. She was going to keep walking but she stopped.

Kikyo smiled. "Give InuYasha my best wishes." She said and walked away. "The only thing that could make this worse is- Sesshomaru?" Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru in shock. "I thought you said…" She began and turned her head away.

"I never said no." He said walking closer to her.

"As true as that is, you did at least imply." She turned around and started walking. "Kaede's hut is this way." She said trying to blink away any tears.

Sesshomaru sighed and took her wrist in his hand. He twirled her around to face him and pulled her close to him. They were both silent. "Ouch." Kikyo said suddenly.

Sesshomaru said letting her go. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well Naraku bruises my stomach and," She began to explain why she was 'ouching' but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I meant, why are you crying?" He said taking his thumb across her damp cheek.

Kikyo blinked and stared at him blushing. He sighed waiting for her response and she jumped back into reality. "Oh, well that's something I brought upon myself." She said looking down. "I pushed him away, and now he's gone." She said a fake smile.

Sesshomaru took Kikyo by the wrist and started walking, dragging her along. "Which way is Kaede's?" He asked.

Kikyo giggled. "The other way."

Sesshomaru growled and turned around on his heel, refusing to let Kikyo lead the way.

Sesshomaru walked right into Kaede's hut. He ignored the gasped and questions from the group around him. He walked over to InuYasha, who'd jumped to his feet the second he entered, and punched him in the face.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo yelled shocked. She followed her instinct and began running to InuYasha but stopped when Kagome reached him.

"Why you!" InuYasha snapped at Sesshomaru. He got to his feet and stood in front of Kagome, he got out his Tessaiga and it grew larger than it was in it's sheath. Sesshomaru reached for his sword and jumped backwards, and outside of Kaede's home. InuYasha followed.

Kikyo stood there by Kagome in shock. After a moment she ran outside to see Sesshomaru had his sword out now and was fighting against InuYasha. One look in his eyes and she knew he was out to kill.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered beside her. Kikyo turned to InuYasha and noted the same bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "We have to do something!" Kagome said turning around to face Sango, and Miroku.

Kikyo blinked. "I just want to shoot at them…" She said picking up her bow and arrow. "So what if it hits them, at least they'll stop." She said half sarcastic. She set down the bow and arrow. "We can't just let them kill each other." She said worriedly. Kikyo gasped and turned to Kagome. "Sit!" She said.

"But, if InuYasha is on the ground, then Sesshomaru, he'll kill him." Kagome replied.

"No." Kikyo shook her head and readied an arrow. When Kikyo released the arrow Kagome yelled sit so it missed InuYasha and held Sesshomaru off of him.

"IDIOTS!" The two girls yelled at once.

"What'd you do that for?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome from the ground. He looked over just now realizing Kikyo was there. "Kikyo? You're…?" He began.

"Alive, yes." Kikyo said walking over to Sesshomaru who was glaring dagger at her.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked no doubt waiting for a very good reason for her to stop the fighting.

Kikyo stared at him for a minute. She noticed Kagome on the ground hugging InuYasha, who was watching her in shock. "Because, it wasn't all his fault." She said looking down at the ground solemnly. Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo but got distracted when InuYasha walked over.

"But, how?" He asked Kikyo putting his hand on her cheek.

She tensed up when he touched her. "You seem pleased to see me alive." Kikyo said sarcastically.

"No, it's not anything like that, I just… I can't believe it." InuYasha said his eyes softening lovingly.

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Believe it." She said stepping away from InuYasha. She turned around to face the glaring Sesshomaru. "It just goes to show, nothing is impossible." She said smiling sadly at Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo? You aren't traveling with _him_?" InuYasha asked glancing at his side as Kagome appeared there. Kagome linked fingers with InuYasha. Kikyo turned around and noticed this. InuYasha gave her a guilty look and knew the answer to his question. "But why?" He asked ignoring Kagome as she tightened her grip.

Kikyo gave InuYasha a devilish smile. "The same reason you travel with Kagome!" She said. She smiled even wider when she noticed InuYasha's face seeming shocked and terrified. "So, wait, why is it you do travel with Kagome?" Kikyo asked raising an eyebrow. She went over to Sesshomaru who surprisingly put a protective arm around her. "Where are Rin and Jaken?" Kikyo asked.

"They're fine." He glared dangerously at his brother as he spoke to Kikyo. Kikyo glanced back and saw a wide-eyed, InuYasha still standing in his place. Sesshomaru turned around and began leading Kikyo away with him.

"Kikyo! Wait!" InuYasha demanded. He began to walk after them.

"InuYasha, now look what you've done, you've hurt Kagome. You should know better." The monk Miroku said sternly.

"But what'd I do?" InuYasha asked. He stopped walking and turned around quickly to see Kagome walking swiftly away. "Hey wait a minute!" He yelled at Kagome. "Where are you going?" He hollered.

"I'm going home." Kagome said almost instinctively.

"Hey, you can't just leave!" InuYasha said harshly.

"I can't go if I want to. Besides, I have a test coming up, and, SIT!" Kagome yelled and then stormed off.

Kikyo shook her head as they walked away. "Poor InuYasha." She said leaning closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word the whole way back to their 'camp' where Rin and Jaken were eagerly awaiting the two of them.


	8. You are what is to be expected

Rin jumped up eagerly when Sesshomaru and Kikyo came into view. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin said happily.

Kikyo smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, you all had to set up camp here all day for that waste of time." She said walking over and sitting by Rin. "Have you eaten?" She asked looking over at the fire.

Rin nodded. "Master Jaken found some animals very easily!" Rin said cheerfully patting her stomach.

Kikyo returned the smile then looked across the fire expecting to see Sesshomaru. "…?" She looked around for him and noticed him off looking at the moon. "Always off on your own." She said closing her eyes. 'Like InuYasha was.' She smiled slightly imagining what Sesshomaru would do to her if she told him he had any similarity to his brother.

He turned around. "How is your pain?" He asked Kikyo calmly.

"I didn't know it mattered." She said somewhat smugly. "And, really I'm fine." She nodded slowly and slid her hand onto her stomach. "But, I think for the sake of a faster heal I'll get some herbs." She said standing up.

"I didn't say it mattered…it's too dark to do anything right now." He said walking back over to the fire.

"Milord!" Jaken said below him.

'How pointless was that?' Kikyo thought dully to herself. "Well, wouldn't you be upset if we wasted more time here tomorrow if I had to wait?" She said turning around. "I will only be a short time." She assured.

"I said no." Sesshomaru said walking around the fire to her side.

"…?" (From Jaken and Rin)

"You never said no. It was merely implied like earlier." Kikyo pointed out trying to make some wedging room.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Milord, I will inform the girl!" Jaken said suddenly. He walked over to Kikyo. "Lord Sesshomaru should never be questioned or made full of! You will listen to him!" Jaken said and whacked her with his staff a few times.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop it!" Kikyo said resisting the urge to kick the toad. "I thought you'd want to get as far away from InuYasha's home as soon as possible." Kikyo turned around to hide her smile and shrugged.

Sesshomaru dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Jaken, accompany her." Sesshomaru said.

"Wha?" Jaken said shocked. He scurried along beside Kikyo as she nodded and began walking away. "First babysitting a human child, now a human adult…" He began mumbling.

Kikyo bent over in the grass. "Hey! Would you shut up and stop complaining or go back. You're distracting, and I need to concentrate on what I'm doing, I can't see as it is." She said over her shoulder.

"Why I never…I outta…" Jaken began to himself.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and started crawling around on the ground. She sat up on her knees. "Maybe this was a bad idea…" She sighed.

"Well of course it was a bad idea!" Jaken yelled.

Kikyo bit her lip in aggravation and began crawling again. "Ouch!" She said noticing she'd stuck her hand in a bunch of thorns. "What kind of thorns just sits there on the… thorn bush…?" She sighed. "How did I wind up in a thorn bush?" She asked backing out of the prickly bush. She stood up and backed up tripping over a log and landing right in a patch of herbs. "Huh? Dumb luck." She said picking some herbs and standing up. "That should do it I guess." She said turning around to Jaken. "Stop tapping your foot at me, we can go back already." She said going over to him.

"About time…" Jaken mumbled as they walked back.

Kikyo sat down at the fire next to Sesshomaru. She looked over and smiled. Rin had crawled onto Sesshomaru and was sleeping in a slightly annoyed Sesshomaru's lap. She laughed to herself and began crushing the herbs.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and watched her. "How is plant juice going to help a bruise? It's not like an open wound…" He said in his normal monotone.

Kikyo shrugged. "I didn't come up with the plan. I just use it." She said smiling still. "And besides, this isn't exactly going to heal me. Just numb the area I put it on so I don't feel any pain."

"Hm…" Sesshomaru seemed to silently debate with himself on whether or not he wished to speak, he apparently decided on speaking after a few moments of silence. "So you lied then? You said this would give you a faster heal." He said sliding his pupil over to the side to see her reaction.

Kikyo stopped crush the herbs. "I did lie." She said calmly, then began crushing again.

Sesshomaru blinked then returned his gaze to the trees in front of him.

Kikyo stopped crushing for a moment. "Jaken, could you get me a bit of water?" She asked looking up at the toad demon that sat across the fire watching her, and his lord intensely.

"What? Why you, I am no slave to anyone but my lord!" He hissed.

"Jaken, go." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

"Thank you Jaken!" She yelled after him as he walked away. "So, a slave huh?" She asked a small smile on her face as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru refused to reply and merely cursed her in his mind.

Jaken came back with the water and handed it to Kikyo. "What's this for anyway?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked over in an interest that he didn't show.

Kikyo took the container of water and gulped it all down. She sighed in relief. She looked over and noticed Jaken sweat dropping. "Well, being alive again, has made me thirsty." She said smiling. "Thank you Jaken." She bowed her head to him and picked up the crushed herb. She lifted her shirt and started putting it on the bruises.

"**Gah!**" Jaken gasped and turned around. "You should have warned myself and the Lord!" He snapped.

"Oh come on now. How old are you?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm sure you've both seen more than _this_ I mean come on a-" She stopped realizing how wrongly she herself took that comment. She blushed and continued.

This was the first time Sesshomaru had gotten to see her wound. He watched her apply to herbs. It looked worse than he'd expecting. "My promise still stands." He said turning away from Kikyo completely.

Kikyo put her shirt down slowly, making sure she didn't wipe off any of the mush from her stomach. She looked over at Sesshomaru and watched him intently.

"I wish you would stop that." He said turning back around to return her gaze with one of his own calm, emotionless, looks.

"Yeah, sorry." She said looking down thinking intently about Sesshomaru's promising to kill Naraku. He hated Naraku anyway, but he'd promised Kikyo he'd kill him. To her it felt like it was all for her, though she wasn't sure if her thoughts were true or not. Moved over closer to Sesshomaru and leaned on his shoulder.

"…!" Jaken gaped and gasped.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said then sat up straight. "Close your mouth Jaken, you'll swallow a fly that way." She said leaning back on a rock and closing her eyes.

"Milord, can she do that?" He asked Sesshomaru still shocked.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kikyo then back at Jaken. He closed his eyes. "She just has." He opened his eyes when Rin rolled over on his lap and grabbed his fluff.

Kikyo wasn't watching, but she was sure imagining the faces Jaken would be making at this point. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing and sat up holding her stomach.

"…?" Was the only response she got from either guy, well, that and a weird look from Jaken.

She giggled a bit. "I haven't…really laughed…like that…in a long time…" She said covering her mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Ah! No Milord! Please! Don't smile like that, please don't!" Jaken said begging and pleading to Sesshomaru as he bowed like an idiot, and sweating like a pig.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let the small smirk fade. "Goodnight Jaken…Kikyo."

Kikyo glared at Jaken silently asking him what was wrong with a smile. "Goodnight." She said nodding to the both of them.

Jaken calmed down. "Milord." He nodded to Sesshomaru. "…Kikyo…" He said bitterly as he lay down and rolled over so his back faced the two.

---Into the night---

Kikyo laid awake watching the moon as the cold breeze blew around her.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru said his eyes still closed.

She jumped slightly sure he was asleep. She stared at him for a sign of life making sure he wasn't sleep talking.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I said. Are. You. Cold." He said spacing it out so she'd understand.

"It's cold out. I am what is to be expecting." She said hugging herself slightly.

Sesshomaru put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. His sleeve of his kimono seemed to be enough of a welcome to Kikyo. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. She fought her urge to ask him who he was, because she was very sure this kind of behavior didn't come from Sesshomaru, InuYasha's cold-hearted murderous brother.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Kikyo's hair. "You are…what is to be…expected…" He repeated to Kikyo's confusion. Kikyo closed her eyes, and for something to do, began trying to match her breathing with Sesshomaru's, something Sesshomaru noticed and thought rather amusing. She fell asleep only a few moments later when Sesshomaru started playing with her hair again.

---Author's comments!---

Well basically every author has the little part at the bottom where they talk and I felt neglected…so here's my little part!

I am sorry if I confused anyone by changing the name of this thing…three times. But It had to be done! I doubt there were that many readers seeing as I left this thing alone for about 2 whole years sorry about that too.

I'm trying to start making the chapters longer, this thing being double spaced makes me think it's long, because it'll show up as two or three pages on word, but on only about a half a page sometimes. So I hope this chapter is better.

I know, I got really out of character…but you realize to make a good love story with Sesshomaru you kind of have to. Besides…I thought it was cute. Also, I've noticed I haven't been using Rin and Jaken very often, so I tried to do that more this time. Only Rin was asleep so I just used the talking toad. Any suggestions on how to make it better would be great, other than that, feel free to review. Those are always fun to read.


	9. What? Never seen rain before?

Sesshomaru was the first to wake. He looked to his lap, and saw Rin holding tightly onto his 'fluff' sound asleep. He sighed and looked to his chest, there he saw Kikyo's head. "…?" He looked over at the rest of her. She'd curled herself into a ball to be completely under his kimono sleeve for warmth he guessed.

"My lord! You've awakened!" Jaken said loud enough for Sesshomaru to get irritated.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to slits. "You're going to wake them…" He warned.

Kikyo sighed. "Too late." She sat up rubbing her left eye. She yawned once more then flopped back onto Sesshomaru. She stayed there for about fifteen seconds before realizing exactly whom she was on top of. She sat up quickly blushing. "Sorry." She said moving her head so her hair fell in front of her red face.

"I should say you should be! Ruining the lord's sleep after he allowed you to travel with us, even with all the trouble you've caused. Why, you should be more than sorry!" Jaken began.

"Huh?" Rin asked releasing the ball of fuzz she'd been clinging to and sitting up. She blinked her barely opened eyes a few time then turned around to look who she was sitting on. Her eyes lightened up and grew bigger. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She said gleefully.

Kikyo looked over at Rin and smiled. 'Such a happy child. I can only wonder what previous events led her to be this way…' She thought and yawned.

Rin looked over at Kikyo and yawned. (that whole yawns are contagious thing is true!) "Lady Kikyo. Your hair is such a mess!" She said pointing at the ball of mess on Kikyo's head.

"Hm? I wonder why…" She said honestly forgetting about Sesshomaru playing with her hair only the night before.

Sesshomaru moved and Rin got off. "We should be off now." He said thinking Kikyo was sarcastic and wanting to avoid her stare. "Rin would you like to walk, or ride today?"

Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you ask lady Kikyo?" Rin asked pointing at Kikyo who fumbled her hair into a bigger mess.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Kikyo asked making a face when her hand somehow managed to get tangled with her hair.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Because Kikyo is a grown woman…I think." He paused to let that comment sink in before continuing. "And, I should think someone who wanders for a life style would be able to walk for longer than you." He opened his eyes slightly and looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo seemed to be ignoring Sesshomaru completely. She was looking up at the sky as it began to sprinkle.

"Let's walk!" Rin chimed in.

Sesshomaru nodded and began walking away.

Kikyo pulled her hand out of her hair and blinked as the rain hit her face.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around to face her. "What, never seen rain before?" He asked sarcastically.

"What?" She said turning to him. "Oh, yes of course I have. But, as you recall, I've only been alive for the past two days. This is the first time in such along time that it's rained on me. The living me." She smiled and ran her fingers through her untangling her.

"You like getting wet?" He asked watching her dully.

Kikyo stopped smiling and looked back up at the sky as it began raining harder. "I like being dry, but being wet never hurts, so why should it bother me." She was forced to put her head back down when the rain picked up too much. Kikyo looked back at Sesshomaru. "What's the matter? Don't like a little rain?" She asked walking past him calmly.

Sesshomaru growled softly and followed after her. He stopped walking and looked behind him to see Ah-Un. (I really hope that's how you spell it) "We're going back to the castle." He informed.

"Yes Milord!" Jaken and Rin said,

Kikyo looked around. "You don't expect me to call you 'Milord' do you?" She asked pointing to herself. "That's silly." She said walking over to Ah-Un. "He's not going to throw me off in the air is he?" She asked petting a bitter Ah-Un.

"Only if you keep doing that." Sesshomaru said waiting until Rin Jaken and Kikyo were on the two-headed dragon before they started to go.

---Castle---

Kikyo got off Ah-Un hugging herself. "It's freezing up there." She whined. She let go of herself and went to help Rin and Jaken down. Rin accepted the help gratefully, but Jaken on the other hand waved his staff around shooing her away.

Sesshomaru landed after them. "Maybe if you weren't wet?" He said smugly as he walked past her.

Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but looked down at Rin who was tugging on her sleeve.

"You're going to love it her! It's so pretty, and so big! But, you'll have to be really careful about where you go to, and who you talk to. You don't want to upset the lord!" Rin said somewhat dragging Kikyo inside.

"Uh, right." She said looking around. "Can we change into something dry?" Kikyo asked the dripping Sesshomaru.

"I thought, you didn't mind being wet." He said his back turned to her.

"Jerk." She mumbled softly forgetting how sensitive Sesshomaru's ears were. She looked around. The place was big and fancy. "Is there anyone else here?" She asked running her hand along the wall as they walked.

"Of course! You can't expect Lord Sesshomaru to cater to himself!" Jaken said loudly.

Kikyo looked down at Jaken. "No, no, of course he wouldn't." She nodded. While running her hand along the wall, and not watching what she was doing, she hit a vase with her hand. She watched it wiggle to one side then the other. She held her breathe, but wasn't surprised when it fell to the ground it's shattered echoed down the hall as all of the thousands of pieces flew in different directions.

Rin screamed and covered her head as the pieces flew.

Sesshomaru turned around abruptly and stared at Kikyo, who'd stayed in her exact please her hands clenched and her eyes shut tightly. "Oops…." She breathed and opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru was looking down at the broken vase, he glanced at Rin, Jaken, and then Kikyo.

"Oops? Oops? Is that all you have to say!" Jaken began yelling. "Look what you've done, you broke a priceless vase, harmed young Rin, and all you can say is **oops**?"

Kikyo blinked. "Oopsie-daisy?" She said nervously. "Wait, I harmed Rin?" She asked noticing a small cut on Rin's cheek. "Oh, big oopsie-daisy." She said leaning over to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin! If you'd like, I could go outside and get some herbs, I actually noticed some right in front of here." She said making a big deal out of the little cut.

Rin lowered her hands and smiled cheerily she shook her head. "Rin has suffered worse! What about you, you've got one too!" Rin pointed to Kikyo's cheek.

Kikyo's expression softened. She stood up and turned to an angry Sesshomaru. She studied him for a moment trying to find out if he really was angry. "You're angry with me…" She said uncertainly.

"You broke my vase." He replied refusing to show his anger. "Please, try not to break any thing else my father left to me." He said and began walking away.

Kikyo sighed she put her hand to her cheek and felt the cut, it was very minor, getting herbs would be a waste of time. She looked down at the broken pieces. She bent over and began picking them up one by one. "It was his fathers? He's had it here for years, I come here for two minutes and already it's broken?" She began mumbling to herself.

"Lady Kikyo!" Rin said skipping back. "If you don't hurry with us you'll get lost!" Rin said taking Kikyo's hand, making her drop the glass she had in her hand and pulling her along.

"Uh, right. Where are we going?" Kikyo asked as they slowed to a walk a few feet behind Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Kikyo looked down and listened to her wet sandals make squishing sounds every step she took. "Well, yes, I was hoping we'd change before we ate." She shrugged.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine."

---Authors Comment---

Um, well can't say I'm too crazy about his chapter. I had a bit of writers block, otherwise I would have posted it this morning like I've been trying to do with most chapters. So this one was a bit rushed because I wanted to post it some time today. I hope it was a bit longer than the other ones. If not I'll try harder with the next chapter.

Speaking of next chapter I have a really good idea for something to happen, only I'm not quite sure on how to go about it. So if it's not in the next chapter, it should be in the one after it. Review and tell me what you think. If there's anything I should do to make it better, or any situations I could put them in that's you'd like let me know.

Ug, this thing just didn't want to upload. It took me an hour(Well almost one) to get this thing to upload it. You people better love it! Haha. Kidding. Well, not really...you don't **have** to but I'd strongly prefer that you do.


	10. I didn't know you like liver

Jaken and Rin both turned and went into separate rooms. Sesshomaru turned around swiftly, his dripping hair spitting water as he did so. "Go into that room. There are clothes in a drawer that should fit you." He said pointing at a room next to the one Rin was in.

Kikyo looked at the room and nodded to herself. She opened the door and stood dumbstruck. It was huge. The stone room was decorated with several suits of armor, fancy woodwork, and priceless antiques. The ceiling stood at least ten feet from the ground.

She looked over to her side and noted the ancient dresser. She opened the top drawer and looked over the outfits. Every single one was made of pure silk. She picked out one on the top. It was a silk long-sleeved top with navy blue lace and trim. The bottom was a white silk skit, which laid a few inches below the knee, with blue symbols running up from the bottom.

She put on the outfit and found a navy blue ribbon, which she used to tie her hair back. She examined the room closer noticing how high class everything was. She lingered in front of the door for a moment, not exactly comfortable in the skirt, before walking out of the room to see a bored looking Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

"Well it's about time!" Jaken said sighing heavily.

"You took quite a long time." He said his eyes looked her up and down several times making her blush and look away.

"Why do you three get to wear the same thing you always wear?" She asked trying not to sound rude since she was happy to just be dressed.

"We weren't exactly expecting you." Sesshomaru said walking over to her. "You could go put on your wet garments." He suggested.

Kikyo bowed. "Sorry." She said shaking her head. "I'm fine in this."

"Great! Let's eat!" Rin bellowed from behind Sesshomaru.

"Rin, bite your tongue! You mustn't order our lord!" Jaken said to Rin frantically.

"Is he always so high strung?" Kikyo asked standing up straight.

Sesshomaru nodded and began walking. "I'm glad that you didn't break anything in the room." He said to Kikyo as the all began to walk.

Jaken walked with his arms crossed watching Rin who basically jumped/skipped the whole way down the great hall. Kikyo this time down the hall held her folded hands in front of her chest.

"I promise I won't break anything else." She swore as the walked. She looked up at the giant doors in front of them. "That's…big…" She said looking up. "Big enough for your true form I'm guessing?" She asked taking her gaze away from the door to look at Sesshomaru.

He nodded and opened the large, heavy, doors with ease.

Kikyo gaped yet again. This would defiantly be the dining room. The large table centered in the room spread from one end to the other.

Sesshomaru put his index finger on Kikyo's chin and gently forced it closed. "You'll swallow a bug that way." He said and walked into the room the rest of the way. He sat at the head of the table and waited for the others to join him.

"There are bugs in this place?" She asked calmly following to a seat next to Rin.

"Of course not!" Jaken said heatedly.

Kikyo laughed and looked down the long table. "So, then you often have guests here?" She asked.

"No. My father did. I just never rearranged." He said looking up as food was placed onto the table.

Kikyo nodded and put her head down as the room silenced. She sighed as her mind began to wonder. Her thoughts started from Sesshomaru's father, she eventually found herself thinking about InuYasha. 'The one who made her sad' brought her to thinking about her death. Which brought her to thinking about her revival, into clay, and the life she held until Sesshomaru revived her the rest of the way. She thought about everything she'd ever lived through, and even the future. She pondered how exactly she planned on killing Naraku and where that would leave her now that she wouldn't be returning to Hell.

"Eat." Sesshomaru said disrupting her thoughts completely.

"What? Oh…I forgot where I was I guess." She said poking at her food with her chopsticks, slowly drifting back into her thoughts.

"You're still moping about being alive? I could fix that easily." Sesshomaru said calmly watching Kikyo, waiting for a reply.

"No…I'm not moping." She stopping poking at her food and looked over at Sesshomaru. "I've been thinking…" She began.

"…Oh boy…" Jaken mumbled.

Kikyo glared at him before continuing. "I've been thinking. I'm going to live my life. I had to give up a normal life to guard the Shikon No Tama, but now, it can be passed onto someone else since I am presumed dead. But, being alive again, without that responsibility…" She smiled dreamily.

Rin clapped. "That's very good Lady Kikyo!" She said happily.

Kikyo nodded and continued to watch a slightly bemused Sesshomaru. "I've decided, I'm going to steal every moment for what it's worth! No one will steal the moment from me ever again!" She said triumphantly.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. "That's good. I didn't really wish to kill you. Now eat" He said taking a sip of the sake beside him.

"Also, while thinking…I kind of thought. Well I'll just say it. You can't _really_ hate InuYasha! I mean he _is_ your _brother_." Kikyo continued.

Sesshomaru stopped drinking abruptly and swallowed hard with shock. He put down his drink coughing and looking like he just threw up a little.

Kikyo blinked and slid down in her seat. "Well I guess I was wrong…" She mumbled.

"Wrong is an under statement." Sesshomaru said clearing his throat.

"I've never seen My Lord get so ruffled." Jaken thought aloud.

"Jaken. I did not 'ruffle' as you put it." Sesshomaru replied harshly.

Jaken dropped off of his chair and went to the floor ruffled. "Forgive me my lord!" He wailed from the ground.

Kikyo stared at him and sweat dropped. She leaned over to Sesshomaru. "Do toads have backbones?" She asked in a whisper.

Sesshomaru ignored Kikyo's question and cleared his throat one last time before going back to the meal in front of him.

Kikyo smirked. 'So the great lord does get affected by things.' She thought with a giggle.

"You giggle too much." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Kikyo looked up at him. "Are you sure you just don't giggle enough?" She asked a sudden mental image of Sesshomaru cracking up flashed in her mind. She held her breath and put her head down, holding back laughter until her face went red.

Everyone stared at her. "Lady Kikyo! Are you choking on your food?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Don't be absurd. She hasn't eaten at all." Sesshomaru said watching her with unobvious confusion.

She covered her mouth and shook her head. "mm fie…" She said her voice muffled.

"Speak up wench!" Jaken demanded now back in his seat, across from Rin.

She removed her hand from her mouth. "My name is Kikyo, **Kikyo**!" She hissed. "I will not answer to wench!" She informed. She picked up her chopsticks and put a piece of meat into her mouth. Followed by another and another.

"Well, wench, I'm surprised you like liver." Sesshomaru mused.

"…" Kikyo blinked and took the chopsticks out of her mouth, she looked over at Sesshomaru, then down at her plate. "…"

"Isn't it yummy?" Rin asked Kikyo.

"…" Kikyo's face went blue. "Delicious." She said through her disgust. She sunk back down in her seat quietly and began poking at the other meats on the table.

'Hm, so she did enjoy it, until she knew what it was. Or maybe, she was eating out of frustration and didn't even taste it.' Sesshomaru pondered. 'On the bright side, at least we know how to shut her up.' He smirked.

"I'm not eating anything until you tell me what it is." Kikyo stated pushing her chair away from the huge table and getting up.

"Sit down, sit down!" Jaken demanded.

"Huh? Why?" She asked blinking, obviously confused.

"Because it's rude to leave when not everyone is finished." Rin stated with her index finger out, an obvious direct quote from someone.

"Oh, well." Kikyo sat down and slid her chair back in. "It's also quite rude to keep someone here against their will when they feel as though they're going to throw up because what they just ate is disgusting." Kikyo stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Just go." He said to Kikyo.

She stood up and bowed. "Thank you!" She said and ran out of the room.

**---Author's comments---**

**Well…this chapter was kind of a fun thing. Seemed to just be pointless stupid funny. So I really didn't get where I wanted to get. I almost decided to combine the next chapter with it. But I changed my mind. The next one should be up really really soon though. Please review with feedback, or advice on the story. **


	11. Let me steal this moment from you

Kikyo hurried out of the dining room and went back to the room she had gotten changed in. "Thank goodness It's a straight line from the dining room to this room." She said sighing. Kikyo picked up her outfit. "Still damp…" She walked around the room examining everything near her for a good twenty minutes. She picked up her outfit again. "Finally. It's dry." She said picking it up and taking off the silk outfit she was wearing and putting on her usual kimono.

She narrowed her eyes when the door opened her back was to the demon whose aura filled the room.

"You weren't sick at all were you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly closing the door behind him.

Kikyo turned around and smiled. "I was sick. Sick from the thought of eating liver, sick of sitting in the field you call a room, and I was sick of being stuck in that awkward silence!"

"It wouldn't have been awkward if you wouldn't have brought up my pathetic brother." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Kikyo smiled slightly. "Oh." She shook her head.

"What the hell are you thinking about now?" Sesshomaru said demanding more than asking.

"You…well you just sounded like InuYasha." Kikyo shrugged.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her over harshly. "Don't tell me I'm like that damned half breed." He hissed.

Kikyo locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "You're hurting my wrist." She said surprised at her own calmness.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly. "Am I now?" He asked sarcastically. "Perhaps you'll learn to keep your mouth shut." He said loosening his grip slightly.

"I wish you would learn to. Dog breath, yuck!" Kikyo spat and used his loosen grip as a welcome to try and pull her hand away.

"Would you just hold still?" Sesshomaru asked holding her wrist in his hand with what appeared to be no effort.

"Why? Give me one good reason!" Kikyo demanded twisting and turning her hand around in frenzy.

"Because I'm not going to let go until I'm good and ready to let go. And at this rate you're going to hurt yourself." Sesshomaru replied still cool and collected.

Kikyo put her foot on Sesshomaru leg and pulled with all her might. Sesshomaru couldn't help but sweat drop when she fell over. Kikyo seemed to have given up on getting her arm back after hitting the floor. "Are you done now?" Sesshomaru asked leaning down to talk closer to her face.

Kikyo glared up at him. Sesshomaru paid no attention. He let go of her wrist and stood up straight, seeming in a much better mood then earlier. "Well that was fun." He said looking down at Kikyo. "Are you going to sit there pouting all day?"

Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not pouting." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru seemed to have grown tired of this game. "Kikyo. Stop lying." Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"Was that a warning?" Kikyo asked turning around. "Over me pouting?" She continued finding this a bit amusing.

"Don't take my words lightly wench." Sesshomaru said adding the wench part just to annoy her as she often did to him.

"My name is Kikyo!" She snapped. "Stop calling me wench, that's not my name!" She basically yelled. "I don't like it!" She whined standing up.

Sesshomaru smirked, now he was winning. "I don't care what your name is, and I really don't care whether or not you like my ways. I care about myself, and what I like. You are just a nuisance." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kikyo stared at him, mostly watching his golden eyes. She turned around and flopped onto the floor again her back to him. "I don't care what you say!" She stated hatefully.

Sesshomaru studied her. He was slightly upset, knowing he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her win their little battle. "The weird part is. You do care. Why is that miko?"

"My name is Kikyo. Not wench, and not miko." She continued.

"Could it be, that you are just stubborn?" He asked walking around to her side. "No, no, that's not it. Perhaps, you just don't like to be talked down to?" He continued walking around her until he was in front of her.

Kikyo stood up and opened her mouth to tell him to shut up but he just continued walking around to her other side while speaking emotionlessly. "Maybe you know you've lost this fight?" He asked. He stopped when he was behind her.

"Or wait, I know what it is." Sesshomaru pulled the ribbon out of her hair casually. Kikyo clenched her fists angrily. "It's because of InuYasha isn't it? I remind you of him? So it's like your pathetic little love story is going all wrong all over again, isn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer was yes.

Kikyo turned around, unclenching her fists as she did so, and smacked Sesshomaru against the face. "Don't you think that for one second that you can get away with being an asshole just because you act calm and cool! I don't care if you are stronger than InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled apparently still having a lot of frustration after that hit. "You don't get any special treatment just because you look so much like that damn InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled tears slipping down her red face.

Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo, obvious shock plastered over his face. He put his hand to his cheek where a red mark was forming. "Did you just do that?" He asked blinking his eyes back to their normal slits.

Kikyo blinked several times trying to erase the tears that just didn't seem to want to stop flowing. "I was just wondering the same thing." She said breathing heavily from the rage she just had.

Sesshomaru kept his hand on his face and watched Kikyo. There was a long odd silence, in which both Kikyo and Sesshomaru wondered what Sesshomaru planned on doing.

"Well?" Kikyo said locking eyes with the floorboards. "If you're going to hit me. Could you do it already?" She asked her face no longer red from anger but still wet from the still flowing tears.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the door. "Stop hiding." He demanded.

Rin and Jaken peaked out from behind the door. Jaken walked into the room the full way and dropped to the floor bowing. "Forgive me my lord! I only spied out of worry and concern for you!" Jaken assured him.

Rin was looking at the red mark on Sesshomaru's face. "Lord Sesshomaru…we heard yelling." She exclaimed still lingering at the doorway.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru nervously.

"Rin, Jaken. Leave us." Sesshomaru said to his loyal followers.

Rin hesitated but Jaken dragged her out of the room just as she yelled, "Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru turned back around to Kikyo. Sesshomaru knew she was waiting for him to return the slap; not doing anything just didn't seem like an option. He put his hand on her damp cheek.

"…?" Kikyo blinked in pure confusion. So, I slap him, and instead of getting any kind of pain, I get a cheek rub? Not even a cheek pinch? No pain at all? That's not like Sesshomaru at all is it?

"Don't ever do that again." He warned. "Or I will take back my gift." He said referring to bringing her back to life.

Kikyo blinked several more times leaned forward wrapping her arms around him and entwining her fingers behind his back.

"…Why are you hugging me…?" Sesshomaru asked stumbling forward a bit his foot landed on the silk outfit Kikyo had been wearing earlier.

"Because, I'm a girl, I'm crying, and you were in reach." She said softly. "You could at least hug me back you know." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo wait." Sesshomaru said trying to keep her from moving. It was useless. Sesshomaru's feet slid out from underneath him and they both fell.

Kikyo landed on flat on her back with an, "Oomph!" Sesshomaru fell only a few seconds after her. He caught himself on his elbows, which he'd placed on either side of her shoulders.

"Ouch…" Kikyo said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. "Sorry!" She blushed.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with the blushing miko that laid only inches under him.

"Wait, why am I sorry?" She asked looking in every which direction to avoid Sesshomaru's eyes, though somehow she managed to always come back to them. "You're the one on top of me!"

Sesshomaru remembered Kikyo swearing not to let anyone steal the moment from her. "Kikyo..." He said almost in a whisper.

Kikyo locked eyes with Sesshomaru again and grew quiet, as her face got hot.

"…Let me steal this moment from you…" He said just as quietly, but with more softness in his voice. Kikyo couldn't reply she kept her eyes on his and merely nodded slowly. Sesshomaru switched from letting his elbows holding him up, to letting his hands hold him up. He lowered himself to Kikyo's level and pressed his lips gently against hers.

**---Author's comments---**

**YAY! They finally kissed. It seemed to take me forever to get to this stupid chapter. Haha, but I'm glad I got here. Only now I don't know what else to do in the upcoming chapters…BUT THEY KISSED! So it's ok I guess. I think that this was my favorite chapter so far. Even if Sesshomaru got out of character by not killing Kikyo when she slapped him. Oh well!**

**Sadly I don't think I'll be able to update this much with school coming up soon. But I'll try to update at least once a week when school starts if at all possible! For now, I should still be able to update a lot.**

**Read and please review if you love it! (If you hate it…well good for you!)**


End file.
